


After the War

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: a negotiation





	After the War

“Will we live here?”

“The rose garden is beautiful in springtime.” 

“You are attractive, too.” 

He blushed. “More a portrait to hang in the drawing room than a bauble to wear on your arm.”

“At the Muggle opera, maybe. I’ll marry you if I can keep my name. I want to publish. Potions.”

Draco frowned. “You’ll have to take Malfoy, or it’s off.” He pictured this spirited stranger sharing her Potions ideas with him, sharing her humor, sharing his home. “Could you hyphenate instead?”

“Very progressive.” One delicate eyebrow raised. “Very Muggle aristocracy.”

Draco grinned. “Perfect for after the war.”


End file.
